The Melancholy of Pikminkun!
by The Traveling Pikmin
Summary: The story who's title will never be the same each chapter. Follow Pikmin, and his adventure through possible cliches! Rated M for safeness, not for senstive people.
1. Prolouge

OMG, Hi. It's TTP! Yeah, you hate me. So far, I've made a lot (a.k.a. a couple) of yaoi fan-fics. So let's not make one! OMG NOW WAI!!!

Yep, my first adventure. But why do I have this as a chapter? Well, I have to explain a few things. Okay, several things.

* * *

This is before Olimar lands on the pikmin planet. Actually, he's very important even though he isn't even in this fan-fic. But that's all I'm gonna say.

* * *

Pikmin have all the features of their ways in Pikmin 2. But, I've added hair. So yeah… lol. The Purple Pikmin's feature would be antennas.

Pikmin's features and abilities for colors not in game.

Black: Had only eyes. Has all abilities of all colors.

Pink: Short nose and slightly red eyes. Healing abilities.

Green: Very long stem that lowers the leaf almost till it is touching the ground.

Orange: Smaller ears than yellow. Can throw energy orbs(about the size of a rock).

If some other color is introduced later, I will edit it in. I'm still not totally sure on the colors.

* * *

Names are not coincidences. I'm gonna put a lot of characters from different animes and games in. Hell, the main character's best friend is based off of Kiba from Naruto.

* * *

If you are touchy on a few things, like homosexuality, then you might as well leave now. I will be going on about many things in this fic and the sensitive should leave. There will be gays. There will be insults :p.

* * *

Pikmin are not called pikmin! I will be using the words Pikmin and Bulborbs and such but that's not what they actually are! That's why no one gets the coincidence of the main character's name.

* * *

I am in, sorta. Yes, the character, Pikmin, a.k.a. Kiba's best friend and the main character, is based of my looks and likes. Not necessarily my personality.

* * *

Suffixes will be used.

Kun: Used among male friends. Can be done to females too..

Chan: Term of endearment with friends or lovers. Can be considered an insult towards other males, even if lovers. Usually at the end of girl's name.

San: Sort of form like Mister, Miss, or Misses.

Sama: Lord or leader. Given to people who you highly respect.

* * *

That is all I need to point out before I start this fic. If I forgot something, I will put it in… 


	2. The Association

A/N:(Yup, I have gotten to a Pikmin fan-fic. Sudden, I know. But that's beside the point. Thebeginning here can be slightly confusing so sorry. Hope you enjoy.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Association**

"Kiba-kun! RAWR!" screamed Pimin as he glomped the bulbin and bit the neck of his best friend.

"Ow! Get the fuck off!" scowled Kiba as he pushed Pikmin away.

"But Kiba-kuuuun, I though you liked that," whined Pikmin, making the fakest watery red eyes.

Kiba groaned, "Pikmin-chan, you are both straight(1) and my best friend. Idiot."

Pikmin smacked him. "How dare you! I wanna be you FBF!"

Rubbing his cheek, Kiba was confused. "FBF?"

"Fucking Best Friend!" Pikmin dramatized a thumbs up he just made.

Kiba punched Pikmin square in the face. Pikmin flew and slammed into the only rock around for miles. Chuckling, Kiba grabbed Pikmin by his black hair, "you know, that was kinda funny."

Giggling, the white pikmin punched Kiba in the gut which didn't end the other's laughing,. "Let's go back home."

"Alright, I didn't need to get that sword today anyways." Kiba shifted his weight. "How about a…"

"'About a' what?"

"A race!" called Kiba running towards base. "I'll beat you this time!"

Pikmin grinned and followed, but walked to let Kiba finally win for once. The days haven't been well. Hardly any sun is out anymore. The neighboring villages have stop all manner of trade and contact. It's all very ominous.

When Pikmin came around the corner, all the ominous feelings burst into terror. All the onions were aflame, even the red ones. Blue pikmin were drowning while yellows were charred, as if electrocuted. Each color was ironically killed by the things they were supposedly immune to.

Standing there in shock, Pikmin didn't move a muscle. Couldn't move a muscle. Then the worst thing happened; Kiba fell from out of nowhere to right in front of him. Pikmin's knees grew wobbly before kneeling over and throwing up all over the ground.

"Pikmin-chan, you're disgusting." The corpse said. Or rather, it coughed. "Go to see the sword smith I was originally going to see."

"Why?" choked out Pikmin, holding back tears.

"Use my sword for protection. Leave. NOW!" commanded Kiba. Pikmin didn't have to be told twice. Tears in eyes, Pikmin ran toward the plain. He didn't know how long it was or whom or what he was running from.

Suddenly, Pikmin slammed into the rock form earlier, jalling onto his back. He tried to get up but both of his legs felt like lead and rubber, Tears started rolling toward the ground.

It was then that he heard footsteps coming from base. He rolled over but still couldn't get up. He closed his eyes to wait and hopefully bear the upcoming poison.

"Hey, is he dead?" said a rather dull voice. When he opened his eyes, he saw a white haired green pikmin with glasses and a brown hair, blue pikmin. The blue pikmin spoke to someone else, "he must be here for that guy's sword."

Thud! A sword landed next to him. Pikmin looked passed the two to see a third, black pikmin with flowing brown hair and her back facing him. Wait, black? Those are a dead kind! Must be a red covered in soot. She began to speak in a demanding voice, "Yuki. Kyon. The S.O.S. Brigade is back!"

The green pulled out a gun and cocked it. The blue showed off a couple knives. "Yes, Commandeer Haruhi Suzumiya!" responded both.

They disappeared ahead of Haruhi; a moment later, gun shots were sound. That seemed to set off Haruhi. "What's your name?"

"Pikmin."

"Your name sucks," his eye twitched, "but that's beside the point. Is your friend Kiba?"

"Well, was…"

""I asked a simple 'yes or no' question. Not a damn explanation to go with it." Twitched again. "Is the attacked village your village?"

"Yes."

"Damn, the prophecy is nearing. And when I was settling in."

"Prophecy?"

"Shut up. God you're annoying."

He ticked, "what the hell is going on? What's attacking? Why is it attacking? Who are you three?"

"We're not in a fucking questionnaire."

Eye twitched a third time. "… You were just asking me questions."

"I don't know what's attacking but that doesn't matter. I'm sending you to a comrade's house. He'll tell you about the sword there, Akamaru."

Suzumiya snapped her fingers and the area around Pikmin grew fuzzy. Haruhi became a blur as she too ran out onto the battlefield. Then, with a pop, Haruhi's old spot was replaced with a pink pikmin holding a quilt. He was in a hollowed out stump devoid of furniture except for the coach he was on and a chair.

She gasped and quickly covered him with the blanket. "I guess I should answer everything." She had a light voice. Before Pikmin said anything, she continued, "first, those three are part of the S.O.S. Brigade. Koizumi-san and Mikuru-san are members you'll probably meet later. They specialize in searches of any kind." She took a seat in the chair.

"Second, the prophecy. There isn't much we know about it but it was said that 'the world will e destroyed by 7 sins'. We believe that's who attacked your home. As you saw, they have unusual powers. Why they are attacking is unknown.

"Third, if you are wondering where you are, you are in the state of stumps. It is said this area will be an impact in the prophecy. Any questions?"

Pikmin took a few minutes to take it all in. Once his mind registered, he looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh," she giggled, "I'm Hinata. I'm the doctor for the association."

"What association?"

"I'd rather not disclose that as of now," she replied with a grin.

"Can I please get out?" requested Pikmin.

"I'd rather you not." She withheld the smile. Pikmin groaned before turning to face the back of the couch. "I'll leave you to sleep." There were footsteps and a loud slam of the door.

That night sucked. The couch was lumpy. The quilt was itchy. His neck was stuck in some unusual position. But worst of all, he cried himself to sleep because his entire family and all his friends were dead. He was right there as his best friend was dying and then ran away.

Pikmin woke up to the sound of chirping. The room was as bland as before. It actually seems blander. The chair was missing so the only thing that caught his eye was the sword somehow given to him. He picked it up and pulled the blade out of the black sheath. The sword was a bright shade of red and had a strong scent of iron, as if it has already been stained with blood.

Someone opened the door and light shone in, off the sword and turned crimson, and then red flashed into red causing Pikmin to drop the sword; it fell with a clang. "Who are oyu?"

It was a blue pikmin with beautiful, long, black hair and white gleaming fangs. She giggled "I'm Diva. I'm suppose to escort you to the sword teller. If you'll follow me please." She disappear4ed into the light. Pikmin picked up Akamaru and brought it along as he followed the liquid colored pikmin.

When he stepped out, cool air blasted him in the face. He was now in a stump. Unfortunately, all the walls were too high to see past them. Diva was by one particular, metal part of the wall."He prefers idiots to stay quiet," she chuckled as she knocked on the door.

the wall zoomed down tor eveal an oasis. The water shimmered in the sunlight and looked so inviting. "Hurry up, idiot," cooed Diva. Pikmin walked into the home of the sword teller. Diva followed and the door zoomed back up.

"Who dares step into my lair?" screamed a booming voice.

Diva sighed, "Get the hell out here Jio-chan."

A red pikmin fell in front of Diva. 'Oh, come on, Diva-chan, I just wanna have some fun." He had wild hair, left half of it white, other half balck. His left eye was red while the right was purple, also. He turned to face Pikmin and grinned, " you must be Pikmin-san. I see you've adapted easily." Pikmin averted his eyes and blushed slightly. "Let me see your sword please."

Pikmin handed Jio Akamaru. Pikmin couldn't help but ask, "What's a sword teller?"

Jio started rubbing the red metal. "Nice and smooth. Oh, a sword teller can tell anything about a sword made. Length, durability, special abilities. Oh the hilt is perfect for you." He siad the last part while grasping the hilt. "The reason your sword is red is because there's both explosion and fire properties. The iron smell is the smell of the powder that, with forceful contact, will heighten the crushing blow. Obviously a Haruhi style."

Jio gave it back, "this becons to be held by you also. It seems it took a liking to you." He left to a bed made of Snagret's feathers. "Take Diva-chan and Hinata-chan and go get members for our association. Some will probably be ex-members so they'll know the girls. See ya."

Pikmin was astonished at what was set, "But why?"

"Ha, you really are an idiot," Diva chuckled, "to defeat the evil enemy. The sins."

Confused, Pikmin looked at Diva, "what's the association?"

Diva grinned, "Olimar Order."

"So, first manner of business," a cloaked green pikmin began, "how many villages are left?"

A cloaked yellow pikmin stared at him, "None. That damn Haruhi caused trouble in the last one. Koizumi and Mikuru also got in the way. Both saved one person."

"The first thing we should do is hunt down both, right?" Suggested a cloaked blue pikmin.

A cloaked red pikmin slapped him. "No, they're probably useless anyways. First thing is to attack their base."

A cloaked orange pikmin stood up, "we should let the main sin decide."

"Pride? Ha, he's not even here yet, " a fat pikmin sneered.

A black pikmin appeared behind him, " wanna do plans yourself, fat ass?" Purple was in shock but was able to move her head to shake it. "Very well." Black took a step back, "let's let Mr. White watch over the one saved by Haruhi. We'll leave the other one alone for now. Plans on your own will be punished if caught."

Everyone nodded and left base.

* * *

A/N:(Don't have much time. Sorry for anyone who got confused...) 


End file.
